Before the Rain
by Winters Green
Summary: Age is different to demons. They continue to forget this. Sesshoumaru has to learn this the hard way. Oneshot.


Before the Rain

By: Winters Green

Edited by: Beta Fish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 1:

"The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain." –Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Sesshoumaru looked down at his shoe with disdain. It was wet, the ground was wet, and it was raining. The demon turned his head to look up and scowl at the sky for dragging out such dull weather. Not that it cared. Immediately, his scowl disappeared without a trace and his stoic façade reappeared in its place.

Scowling did not become the Lord of the West.

With one long stride, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the limo and under the umbrella that Jaken handed to him. Taking the umbrella, his strides once more increased to become faster and longer so the demon lord did not have to spend an unnecessary second out in the humid precipitation.

The temple was the same as ever. Its red columns now dull with age and the steps creaked as Sesshoumaru made his way up them. Light from small lanterns that hung from the rafters were useless. Darkness stretched itself out into every corner and filled the many empty rooms that once held the most prestigious of holy lineage.

Jaken had to run to keep up with his Lord and every once in while sneezed for no one had come to clean the temple in years. His breath coming in short pants. Sesshoumaru ignored him and moved forward. Cobwebs hung from where they could and dust coated every shelf and item. Voices whispered in the empty hallways and passages. Giggling and gossiping of former inhabitants.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of one shoji screen and passed the umbrella to Jaken. This entrance was the only uncontaminated area out of the temple. Its sheet was replaced daily and the wooden frame was nicely polished. The lantern that hung outside was lit brightly and shined over the door making it giving it a divine exterior.

"Wait here." Sesshoumaru commanded and with one sweep of an arm the door opened and the demon lord entered. The shoji screen then shut itself.

The Lord of the West scanned the room until his amber eyes settled on one lone figure that sat on a tatami mat.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru spoke softly and swiftly sat down in front of the priestess.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Welcome to my humble home." The priestess gave a weak smile and then coughed. Sesshoumaru's eyes lost its sharp glare and softened. With his legs folded under him, he examined the woman sitting in front of him.

Her long gray hair was tied back with a red ribbon. She wore the traditional priestess kimono and continued to wear the locket that his foolish brother had given to her. Her face wore wrinkles and blue eyes sagged on the sides with age. A smile constantly on her mouth and her fingers drummed on the table that separated them.

"Different from what I used to look like, eh? It's been a long time since you last visited me. About 20 years? Doesn't my aged body appeal to your tastes?" The old woman cackled. Sesshoumaru stared until she stopped. A few coughs later, the priestess began to speak.

"I am growing old, Sesshoumaru." Kagome let out a weary sigh. "With the jewel gone, the world doesn't have to worry about its existence anymore. And when I go, Naraku goes. Everything will finally be gone."

Sesshoumaru's heartbeat quickened and he glared at the old woman who was once the legendary priestess of the Shikon legend.

"Do not speak like that, miko. You are still needed." He bit out. His amber eyes now burning dangerously at her but Kagome took no notice.

She snorted.

"You know your glares no longer work on me." Kagome teased. "Demons no longer rule the earth and are dying out. So does the need for people like me. My story has already become a legend. I'm old. Well, your kind of old but you demons have a weird sense of old. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Rin are gone. I will follow them soon enough. You didn't even shed a tear at their passing and my situation isn't any different."

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru cautioned but in his mind, he knew that she was right. Something that didn't happen often for Kagome and shouldn't.

"Tear down this place and the well with it, too. I no longer want this place standing when I leave. It will be forgotten and so will our story." Kagome gestured to the walls of her childhood.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest but Kagome stopped. "Don't start miko-ing me. I know that after five hundred years or so you should have learned my name by now." She gave a grin.

"Besides…" She continued. "I have already made funeral arrangements. It will be any day now."

His lips tightened and Kagome noticed this. "You don't have to come. Shippo doesn't either."

"It is not that we won't come, _Ka-go-me_." His mouth tested her name with each syllable. Her face brightened at this. "It is because we will not be expecting it anytime soon."

Sesshoumaru promptly stood up to leave but Kagome reached over to grab his arm. Her blue eyes clashed with his amber. Both stared into each other's eyes for one moment. Silence ensued. The demon lord nodded his head and the priestess let her strong hold on his arm go.

"Thank you." She breathed and smiled.

The Lord of the West exited out of the room with Jaken once again running to catch up. The rain outside slowed down to a light shower. His footsteps echoed in the vacant hallways and the voices that haunted the halls stopped. All listened to the demon lord exiting with his attendant until the final echo of his footstep left.

Outside, Lord Sesshoumaru took one last glance at the temple. Voices, once again, clamored for his attention and pleaded with him to set them free. Dark miasma took its place over the room he had just left and floated.

The Lord of the West shook his head and entered the limo with Jaken already in the driver's seat.

"Milord, what will you do about the miko?" Jaken squawked out and his sick yellow eyes looked to its master in the back seat with strict attention.

The Lord of the West looked out his window at the passing cars and buildings. Memories flashed at a rapid rate that his mind couldn't follow until one finally came to a stop. A young woman in a school girl outfit laughing at the lip of a well and a young demon lord smiling down at her. The two embraced and the young woman left to the world beyond the well. Five hundred and seventy-five years later, he had no idea that it would come to this. Only visiting her once.

'_Humans…'_

"The same as I have always done." The Lord of the West answered his loyal retainer. "Nothing."


End file.
